Black Clover Asta x Yuno one shot series Requests open!
by Milenuimbreaker12
Summary: Just like it says in the title. The first chapter is something I thought of myself. Don't like don't read!


**So, I decided to make a Yuno x Asta one shot series because there aren't many. In this series you can post ideas in the comments on one shots you would like to see. Anything you like. I will try to make every single one possible, even though it might take some time since I have school. But remember only YunoxAsta one shots will be posted. Other Shipping's I see in the comments will be ignored**.

There he was. The strongest person Yuno had ever seen. The strongest person in the whole kingdom. Stronger than any wizard. Stronger than any foe. This person was strong enough to fight a whole flock of mages all on his own, without getting any scratches.

The wizard King? Oh no, not him. Although this person wished he was. The wizard King was strong yes, but he was even stronger in his own way. Unique and exotic in many ways.

The person he grew up with. The person he swore to protect. The person that protected him. The only person that could make him smile even after all those years. The person he confessed his love to. The person that returned his love.

The person that didn't know when to give up.

And finally… the person he was about to lose.

He was bend over in a fetal position, grunting in pain now and then. And there was nothing he could do. Nothing to help him.

Yuno had always been afraid he would lose Asta. Though he thought it would be because he was unable to use magic and didn't receive a Grimoire at the tower, but now that Grimoire was going to take him away.

If only he had known it would come to this. He would've burned the book the second he saw it. But he didn't see it coming. He thought it would be fine. He was proud of his boyfriend.

Now everything changed. The elves had taken over the bodies of many magic knights. And the last magic stone, the one he had ben carrying around all his live, had freed this beast. This demon that was hurting his best friend, his rival, his lover.

This was not how he wanted things to turn out. Even if he had promised, Yuno knew he would never be able to fulfill his promise.

He still remembered this one conversation he had with him.

"_**Hey Yuno?"**_

"_**Hm?" the raven-haired teen turned his head towards his boyfriend. The others face was halfway hidden in his shoulder. They were laying in his bed in the base of the golden dawn. **_

_**Recently Yuno noticed a strange behavior Asta was showing. He didn't say anything though, convinced it was just something he was going through. **_

"_**Say Yuno, would you do anything I asked you?" he asked. **_

_**Yuno looked back at the ceiling. He didn't even need to think about it. "Yes" he answered. **_

_**He felt Asta smile and shift a little, face now pressed against his side. The arms around his waist tightened. **_

"_**You're a liar" he heard him mumble. **_

_**Yuno sat up in surprise, looking down at the other. Asta turned over onto his back and stared back with his forest green eyes. What he saw were different emotions at once. Worry, fear and even pain. **_

"_**What are you saying?" he asked. **_

_**Asta turned his head away in shame. Silence filled the room as he refused to give an answer. He shouldn't have brought it up. He avoided eye contact as long as he could but Yuno soon grabbed his chin forcing him to look back into honey colored eyes. **_

"_**Look at me and answer me Asta. What do you mean?" Yuno pressed. **_

_**The iris in the ash blond teen's eyes shook wildly as he searched for an answer. **_

"_**There…. Is something I know you can't do for me. I know you can't promise it" he whispered. **_

_**The raven-haired teen looked down at the other, letting go of his chin slowly. Asta looked away again. He didn't understand it. What was there that Yuno couldn't promise? He promised the world to Asta. That, no matter who would become wizard king, they'd live together in the palace. **_

_**What changed? Asta looked scared and worried. Something totally unusual for him. He was always so determent. Grinned and laughed at the fear enemies tried to imprint on him. He had cut himself to get rid of his cursed wounds, but he was afraid to ask something? **_

_**No, this wasn't right. Something was up and he would find out what it was today. Yuno grabbed the other shoulders and pressed him into the mattress. He gritted his teeth. **_

"_**Tell me! What is it?!" he pressed out. **_

_**Asta sighed and took the others arms off his shoulders, without much effort. Sitting up, he crossed his legs. "You know how I told you about that strange power I've achieved, right?" Yuno nodded. **_

"_**I'm scared that one day it'll be to much for me to handle. That I'll start hurting people" he confessed. **_

"_**Asta…." Yuno sighed. So this was it. Yes, he was aware of the dark power Asta had control over. He had seen it a few times. But there was no way Asta would allow it to grow out of control. He was strong and his will overpowered everything he knew. **_

"_**I know you won't be able to hold this promise, but please do it anyway. If something ever happens please do me a favor and-" Asta was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. **_

_**He and Yuno didn't kiss that much, but when they did it was special for both of them. And he had no other choice but to submit to the taller teen. Closing his eyes, he melted into it and relaxed his muscles. **_

_**Pulling back, Yuno opened his eyes again, not even noticing he had closed them too. "You're right, as always. I can't promise the thing you want me to, but I'll promise you one thing" he whispered. **_

"_**I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen, and when it does, then I'm a big liar and will make it better. If it does, I'll be there to save you as always." And Asta began crying. **_

Asta had been right all along. He was a liar. Promised to protect him, that it would be alright. Yet he just stood there frozen in place while Asta was in pain. The demon was playing with him. Yuno saw a small amount of blood dripping from the corners of Asta's lips.

Whatever was happening, it was hurting him. Yet, the demon hadn't even touched him. He wasn't even close to him. But as the demon held out his hand, fingers slowly closing into a fist, Asta had hunched forward and fell to the ground rather quickly.

He didn't understand what was happening, but he would not allow Asta to be hurt even more. Without thinking, Yuno threw a spell at the demon who didn't even lose his balance. He did it again and again, always with the same result.

Realizing it didn't do any good, Yuno decided it was better to save the mana and help Asta.

The teen rushed over to the other, sliding to the ground in the process. He kneeled down in front of his boyfriend. Asta's eyes were clenched shut, hands clutching his stomach and back. He was in great pain and Yuno had to do something before it was to late.

When he touched the other, he cried out in pain. He had just brushed his shoulder, but it was making things way worse. He quickly retreated his hand, glaring at the demon instead.

"Now don't look at me like that. Someone has to bring his true self out" the demon taunted.

Yuno gritted his teeth. "There is nothing to change. It's just hurting him!" he screamed.

"There is so much to change. The boy is special. Different. But it is the only way to show it. I could speed things up a bit, but it would just kill him. I have no use for someone dead" he smirked.

The hand closed further and Asta whimpered in pain. His whole body was burning. He couldn't focus on anything. The voices he heard were burry and seemed so far away. He forced his eyes open for a moment, seeing an enraged Yuno in front of him.

He was protecting him, like he promised. He was there when he needed him. The teen couldn't help but smile before another wave of pain hit him. It hurt so much. He wanted it to finally stop. But it felt like hours of torture for his whole body.

Yuno felt helpless. There was nothing he could do. His magic didn't reach the demon and the smallest touch was hurting Asta even more. He had become sensitive to every single touch, no matter how light it was.

And his promise….

"_**Hey Yuno….."**_

He couldn't do it. He couldn't protect him. No matter how many times he tried, fate was against him, allowing every single enemy to hurt Asta, even when he was there. No exceptions.

"_**Say Yuno would you do everything I asked you?"**_

The hand of the demon finally closed and Asta completely slumped against the ground, unconscious. Yuno tried to calm his breathing. He wasn't dead. No, he wasn't. But now he kind of wished he did die, because this fate would've been better for Asta.

After all, everything he was afraid of happened in seconds.

It started at his left hand. It slowly turned black and was crawling up his entire body, turning the skin black. When it reached his shoulder blades, black wings sprouted from them.

When he opened his eyes Yuno almost lost his breath. Red orbs slowly traveled up to his face, meeting his own honey colored eyes.

"Asta…" he breathed.

For a second Asta seemed lost, not knowing where he was. It quickly faded away when he pounced on top of him and growled deeply. Yuno pressed against his shoulders, trying to get him off. He could hear the demon laugh.

He didn't know how to react as Asta leaned down a bit. He felt him sniff at his neck, which was just a bit weird. Whatever was about to come next was prevented by a water spell knocking Asta off of him.

Yuno sat up, looking at his friend in surprise. Nozel and Noelle Silva were standing a few feet away. Noelle had casted a spell to knock Asta away. She readied herself for another attack.

"No wait!" Yuno stood up quickly, protecting the being that was sitting on the ground in a daze.

"That's Asta" he yelled.

Noelle quickly put her wand away in surprise. She was about to attack one of her closest friends. And she hadn't even realized it.

"That's Asta?" she asked in surprise and shock. That didn't look like Asta at all. It looked like the other demon, who was watching them in amusement.

"It was" the demon answered. Yuno looked over, glaring at the demon.

"Now he's a demon. Turning humans into demons has never been easy. They have to be bad at magic for it to work, which is pretty rare in this time. Have fun!" and with that he vanished into thin air.

Yuno let his gaze turn back to Asta. He was slowly regaining his senses. The newborn demon shook his head and stood up. The wings on his back folded themselves making it impossible to see then, when standing in front of him.

"I see" Yuno heard Nozel say.

"The enemy has turned one of our own against us." The eldest Silva-sibling called out to his magic, ready to attack Asta himself.

"_**Hey Yuno?"**_

"_**If something ever happens…"**_

"NO!" Yuno threw his own spell against the mercury magic of Nozel. Oh no, he would not allow this. Not this time.

"Step out of the way. Every single threat to the kingdom of Clover has to be erased."

"Brother Nozel" Noelle gasped.

Yuno gritted his teeth. "He's not dangerous. He's still Asta. I know him, he would never hurt any of us. He would never turn against us if he had the choice" he exclaimed.

"But he didn't have the choice. We don't know how he will act, and I will not risk it" Nozel countered.

"If you want to hurt him, you'll have to shoot through me" Yuno threatened.

Oh no, he wouldn't step out of the way. Asta hadn't even done anything yet. Yes, he had jumped on top of him, but you couldn't call that an attack. Yuno himself wasn't hurt from the action.

"Please, let him try brother" Noelle begged her oldest brother.

Nozel looked over at his sister. He could see the determination in her eyes. She was just like their mother. And how could he possibly say no to that? He just couldn't. And trying wouldn't hurt anyone right?

"Alright" he sighed. "You'll get your chance. But you Noelle will stay away until there is no danger" he said sternly. Noelle nodded, smiling. As long as he was willing to give it a try, she was happy.

Yuno sighed as well. One chance is all he needed. And all he had.

He turned towards Asta, who was still standing there, doing nothing. Was he waiting for something?

"Asta? Are you alright?"

For a moment nothing happened. Asta just stared at the other. Red eyes observing the person in front of him. And then…

"Aw man that hurt like hell" he said annoyed, rubbing his back.

"Eh?" Yuno was utterly confused.

"Yuno! Man, I'll never do that again" he complained.

"Excuse me what? Asta what happened?"

"Mh? Oh! Yeah, I just tricked a demon. He'll be so mad when he finds out" the teen laughed.

Okay, if Yuno wasn't confused before he surely was now. He didn't understand what just happened. One minute Asta pounced on top of him and the next he was complaining about his back. But he decided the two of them should talk about it alone.

So, he told the two siblings to go ahead while they talked about it. While Nozel was oblivious of the meaning of the statement, Noelle dragged her brother along with her, forcing him to leave the young couple alone. So much for Asta being dangerous for Noelle.

"Mind explaining what this was all about?" Yuno hissed at his boyfriend.

Asta leaned his head to the side. "Yeah sure. When that creepy guy decided I would be useful for him and called out to my demon I decided to do it myself. I knew there was no way to get out of his spell, he has powerful magic. The demon in my Grimoire and I combined our powers which turned out like this" Asta gestured towards his whole body.

"So you're saying all of this was a trick?" Yuno raised an eyebrow.

"Partly" Asta shrugged. "It really did hurt like hell. But this was the only thing I could think of. With all the pain I couldn't speak, so telling you was out of the question. I contacted my demon and it turns out he hates that other guy. Originally my demon really did want to take over my body but agreed not to do it if I got rid of the other demon. So, I'll be staying like this until we win, granting me the power to beat him" he explained.

Yuno took a deep breath. Okay, that was fine. He didn't fail. Asta was fine and still in his right mind. No evil demon taking over his body. But he was still mad.

So, he slapped Asta across the face.

"Ow. Hey what was that for!?" Asta yelled, holding his cheek.

"That was for making me worry I failed you again" the raven-haired teen stated.

Asta smiled. This was just like him. Since they had become a couple, Yuno showed much more emotion. And he was sure other noticed it too.

"Oh, don't worry, you could never fail me" he meant, shaking his head.

Asta smiled and for the first time since the fight began, they shared a long and silent kiss. Both of them could feel the desire inside it. Thee desire to go back to their normal life's and maybe do even something more. But time didn't allow it, so they had to pull apart again.

"Besides" Asta grinned. "My demon already tried to take over and failed miserably."

**So this is the first chapter of the one shot series. Like I said you can make any suggestion you want. There are no limits right now. Lemons are allowed, but there will be no updates if I get no suggestions. So be creative. **

**Until then**

**Bye**


End file.
